unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Realms - Guide
First Version of Realms - Guide What are Realms? Daily S.Weapon-Challenge. Main info -> Realms The Trials & Realms Guide Thanks to Author "naomto" -> HERE The Realms Guide This Guide is from Players for Players! You know a undiscripted stage?...Post a Comment and we'll ad it to the Guide! Thanks all of you for Participating. Realms Level 30 Nothing special here, I think just use Eclipse/Poison here if they have a healer and Burst Jutsu if not, or you can use the Stun skill to prevent their vanguard from using his skill so you take less damage and he is easier to kill. Realms Level 50 Anko: Either concentrate on killing assaulters asap (Rock Fist/1,000 Weapons/Charge Attack) or vanguard asap (Burst Jutsu), depending on your team. Yamato: Either kill assaulters or stun vanguard (because the enemy vanguard lowers your vanguard's Defence if I'm not mistaken) or use Burst Jutsu if you can kill him in 1 turn before he uses his skill. Suigetsu: Stun vanguard (for the same reason) or use Burst Jutsu if you can kill him in 1 turn. Naruto: Stun assaulters and Burst Jutsu vanguard, no real other way to do it early. Or kill the assaulters if you are faster and can kill them before they use their skill to stun you. Maybe use Defend if you can't stun them and you don't have 3 assaulter killers, and your vanguard is strong enough to not die in 2-3 turns. Gai/Karin: Here you will need a strong vanguard and/or a lot of luck with stuns. The big problem here is that everyone on the enemy team does high damage and they can all block and dodge. So the strategy here would depend a lot on your team. Speed is also very important, try to get your stunners 6,500 speed or more, then you will go first and can stun enemies before they use their skill. This is also true for your main, if your main has 6,500 speed he can stun Gai before he uses his Dodge buff and then your team has some more time to get fury for their skills. You can try and stun everyone if you have Shizune+Temari/Karin (and main will stun Gai). If you have a healer you can stun Gai and hope that your assaulters don't get stunned, or if you have a very good hit % you can use Defend. This is a really hard fight and I only managed to do it at level 66 (but with a lot of jades I've seen people do it at level 60 and lower). Realms Level 70 Kimimaro: Easiest would probably be to use a stunner for support and for assaulters, and use Burst to kill vanguard ASAP. Or have a very strong vanguard to take their hits and use defend (since enemy assaulters can stun). If I'm not mistaken, 7.4K speed is needed here to go first. Kakashi/Kisame: Pretty much like Kimimaro, except that it's better to stun vanguard too since he lowers your vanguards defence and does high damage. Also, having a stunner vs assaulters is very imnportant in this fight. Here 8.4K speed is needed to go first. Kisame/Sasori: ''' Stun assaulters nothing much here, I also wouldn't try using any blue supports here since you have nearly no chance of getting them high enough speed to act before Sasori (about 9.5K I think). '''Hidan: I assume that the best strategy would be use anti-healing on your main. 10,500 or 11,000 speed is needed here. Kakuzu/Deidara: Poison wont help much here, try Burst to kill Kakuzu in 1-3 rounds. If Deidara stuns too much Assaulter, its near to impossible. 11,500 speed is needed here. Realms Level 80 Tsunade: better use aid skill here to help ur main survive, if you have deidra,karin or sasori it should be easy (with stuner you can use defence-reduce skill). 12,000 speed is needed here. Jiraiya: jiraya skill increase atk and he has 2 strong assaulters with him jiraya hits pretty hard, so they kill your assualters from first skill atk, if you dont stun or kill the other assaulters with him. (first strike needs at least 13500 speed). aid and wolves here, wolves was better to kill jiraya before he atks again. With a assaulter-stuner you can use defence-reduce skill (burst / fire shuriken) Terumi Mei: mei is amonster hits every turn with high s.atk damage so ur vanguard wont survive without a healer or stuner like sasori, stun is a good option here, kakuzu got me through this one Orochimaru: Whirlpool worked for me in this one. With a assaulter-stuner you can use defence-reduce skill (burst / fire shuriken). Killer Bee + Gaara: Main needs first stike, use Wolves or Whirlpool. With a assaulter-stuner you can use defence-reduce skill (burst / fire shuriken) Realms Level 90 Temporal Watergate: ''' Stuns wont help much due to support being tsunade. 4th hokage hits assualter hard so have to rely on wolves taking them down fast with healer or konan/strong vanguard combo. If you have a genjutsu then likely not able to survive the damage, so best to take out the vanguard, then rely on healing vanguard to get through it. using skill Aid helps alot '''Raikage: All aims for vanguard, should be pretty easy. Illusion God Itachi: Konan, strong vanguard gets you pass pretty easily, hard to rely on assualter due them dying so fast. Fast karin, tobirmama or deidera helps a lot also if you dont have a healer. skill Aid gets ur main to survive. Also you might try defend skill and hope for a nice stun. Tobi: ' Supports are the biggest threat, both aoe, tobi has the bleed damage so race against time. '''Ohnoki + Konan: ' Really hard to beat this one without an assault stunner. 3 of them aoe, konan heals and onoki protects them, if you're not faster than him, no way you can kill assaulters w/ his aid skill. Use the heal debuff since konan is like the 90 tavern one and heals every turn. Realms Level 100 'Tobirama: ' Aim for assualters, will be difficult especially with tobirama's stun and fury reduction, wolves or kill vanguard, just race against time due to the damage. '''Mifune + Divinity Kakashi: Most aim for vanguard, 1 support heals a little but the problem is the support thats like karin, stuns. Use wolves and get lucky, one of the easier battles. Sarutobi: ' Try to stun sarutobi or kill vanguard quick. Sarutobi targets your assualters every turn, due to 100 fury skill, suport attacks assualters also. Could rely on vanguard to power your way through since nothing aims for support but thats only if you can deal enough damage. '''Kisame + Sasori: ' kisame aims for assualt line, sasori tries to stun them, debuff them 50 fury, the rest attack vanguard, self explanitory, stun assualt line then try to win. Otherwise you can use konan as no one in their team attack support and she wont let your assaulters die. '''Hashirama: --Guide-info coming soon-- Realm Level 110 and more There are Realms after Level 100, all S Weapons with higher Level have other Sources! *Events *S.Weapon Upgrade Tab (for lots of Gold) How to get "Best Kill" The Player with the lowest taken damage, in the stage, will be displayed. The first Player without any taken damage, in the stage, will be "Best Kill" forever! Is it possible to get "best kill" late? -> Take a look on the "best kill"-fight (behind the name) - no damage taken, no chance. Category:Realms Category:Guides __NOEDITSECTION__